When Worlds Collide: Worlds Nexus
by Dimensional Phaser
Summary: Life has finally started to become somewhat normal for Jemina, normal as it has been in a year, but when her powers start growing in odd and terrifying ways her world is flipped yet again, and nightmares become reality. Not to mention she has screwed with everything, again, by having Loki of all people as a body guard...who know they were so alike?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I have the first chapter up! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _After chapter 4, AWNWD_

* * *

 **"** **No,** no, no! Come on, you seriously think you can win?"

"Come on Raf! You got this in the bag!" Miko yelled.

"Get your hands off my eyes! This is cheating!"

Jayce laughed and Miko whooped, "Come on, almost there!"

"Raf wins!" Jayce squealed.

Tony pouted, "That was unfair in every sense of the word."

Raf shrugged, "I didn't do any of it."

Miko and Jayce high-fived and Tony grumbled, pointing at Miko, "You are a terrible influence on him."

Miko grinned, "No worse than Jemina."

"Speaking of the resident oddity, has she come back yet? For a visit?"

Jayce looked down and Jack shook his head while hugging Jayce, "Not yet, though I'm sure they'll come back soon, or at least call."

Miko frowned, "Speaking of absences…where's the rest of the Avengers? Has Thor come back yet? It's been really boring with them or the bots."

"Ratchet's been here." Raf said.

Miko pouted, "He doesn't count, he never does anything fun."

"Just because I don't enjoy dune bashing or that shrieking noise you call music doesn't mean I don't have fun." Ratchet said flatly.

Miko huffed, "Let me know when that happens."

Ratchet rolled his optics as Tony answered Miko's previous question, "Well Cap is still catching up on everything he's missed, Thor is still in Asgard and Bruce is back at the tower. Natasha is…back with SHIELD and I have no idea what Clint's up to."

Miko set her head in her hands, making an upside down v on her lap. "Why can't Steve catch up here?"

Tony looked up, "I don't know."

* * *

 **Loki** leaned his head against the back of his cell's wall. After Thor had portaled them back to Asgard with the Tesseract, as the humans so fondly called it, they had almost immediately replaced the meager human cuffs with durable Asgardian cuffs that really could block his magic then escorted him down to the prisons. Thor had come down several hours later, no doubt after talking to his father, and started talking, sitting just outside his cell. Which was where he still sat, regaling what had happened on Midgard.

He sat in silence as Thor told him what happened. Every once in a while he'd recall something, like he remembered part of a dream, but it was always fleeting—snatched away a moment later but still playing at the edge of his mind. It was infuriating. And what Thor was telling him didn't make him feel any better. True, he never particularly cared for the mortals but that didn't mean he just wanted to wipe them out though.

Loki looked up once he realized that Thor had stopped talking, his face and voice were blank—guising everything swirling within. "Is that all?"

Thor frowned, "'Is that all?' Honestly brother, do you care that little?"

Loki frowned and looked away, "I'm not your brother, but I don't not care…"

Thor saw Loki's glazed eyes and his look softened, "What happened? Don't you remember _anything_?"

Loki looked at him hard, half in thought and half at the question, "Why don't you ask your mortal friend, Clint I believe you said his name was. Does he remember anything?"

Thor looked down, sadly, "No."

"There's your answer." Loki said curtly, again looking away.

Thor sighed, "Brother, please, what are you thinking? I want to help, I know you did none of that of your own will."

"How do you know that? How do you know that deep down I _didn't_ want to do it? What if I enjoyed it?"

Thor glared at him, "Because I know you, I grew up with you. Whether you like it or not we are brothers and, because I don't want to believe that you did."

He laughed, "Then you don't know me as well as you thought, I quite enjoyed what I did to Jotunheim."

Thor wanted to glare at him but found himself slightly nodding, he could understand that one…he had tried once for all intents of purpose. Luckily they both failed. A sudden thought came to mind, "What of Jemina? Did you enjoy _that_?"

Thor smiled slightly when he got a reaction. Loki frowned at the floor, "No, not in the slightest…but I can't help but be grateful. She did, after all, break its control. For that I'll forever be thankful."

Thor frowned again, "Who did it to you? Loki, look at me."

He looked up, face hard, before he sighed heavily. "I don't remember. It was dark after I fell and I blacked out. When I awoke I appeared to be on a ship, someone came in—he was cloaked by shadows—with the scepter and I remember feeling confused before…nothing. Nothing but brief flashes and fading dreams."

Thor ached as he saw Loki's almost broken face.

Loki spoke suddenly, just above a whisper. "Something's strange about her, about her abilities."

Thor laughed, "That is quite obvious."

Loki looked at him, hard, "No Thor, I don't understand it. When we were both under the Stone's control, our minds were partially linked and I could see _something_ inside of her." There was silence between them before he added, "Something that was older than even Asgard and almost rivaled that of the Stones."

Thor turned worriedly, "What do you mean brother?"

He opened his mouth to answer but words failed momentarily before he tried again, "Thor, whatever happens—you must protect her. I do not think that even she knows and now that she's destroyed the Stone forever, I fear the wrath that will fall on her."

Thor was silent, fear permeating his chest, before he nodded, "I will do whatever I can."

Their conversation was brought to an abrupt halt when a guard entered with several others behind him, chains in hand. "The All Father will see you now."

Loki scowled a bit but didn't resist as they led him up to the throne room. The walk was silent, chains and footsteps being the only noise until they were standing in front of Odin. "Loki."

Loki turned and the faintest of smiles played at his lips, "Mother."

She frowned and said softly, "Please, don't make this worse."

He glanced up at Odin before looking back at her, "Define worse."

"Enough!" Odin called firmly, "I will speak to the prisoner alone." Frigga left and Odin looked hard at something behind Loki, "I said, alone."

With a deep sigh, Thor turned and left.

There was a tense silence between the two of them before Odin finally spoke, "Do you recognize your crimes?"

Loki laughed bitterly, "Which ones do you speak of?"

Odin frowned, eye boring into his, "All of them, the attempt to destroy all of Jotunheim, the invasion of Midgard, all of them."

Loki nodded before he smirked and shook his head, "No, I don't. I _will_ fully claim what I did to Jotunheim, they _all_ deserve to die…but I do not claim Midgard."

Odin's look hardened, "And why is that?"

Loki glared at him, hating the game he was playing. _And they say_ I'm _the trickster, ha_. "Because that wasn't me. Use all the magic you like to look inside my head, it _wasn't_ me. Do I despise most of the mortals, yes, but I would never invade them like that."

"But you wanted to rule them, you have always wanted to rule." It wasn't really a question but a statement of fact.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, what prince, what boy, doesn't dream of that? And it hasn't helped that _you_ have pit me against Thor since day one, making me walk in his shadow, _never_ letting me have a turn."

Odin sat back a bit, "So you did find pleasure in it."

"What is our game, old man?" Loki snapped.

"My game, Loki, is that I want to know why."

Loki sighed, exasperated, "Jotunheim, I did because I was furious. How did you expect me to react? You, _you_ _yourself,_ told me storied, stories _designed_ to make me hate them—to make everyone hate them. Then to find out I _was_ one of them? What did you expect me to do? Simply nod and be fine with it!?"

"And Midgard?" Odin asked, voice calm as ever.

Loki looked up, shaking his head slightly, "As I have said a million times to you and Thor, it wasn't me. I don't know who it was but whoever they were, were in possession of the Mind Stone."

Odin's one good eye twitched slightly, mentioning Infinity Stone always seemed to prick a sore spot in him—though Loki didn't know why. "So you claim no hostilities towards the humans?"

"…No." Loki finally answered after some thought. They were inferior in almost every aspect…but that wasn't a reason to hate them, annoyed by them—yes.

There was a beat before Odin finally spoke, "Then for the foreseeable future you are under house arrest. You will not leave the palace without my say so, and if Heimdall for one second loses sight of you, you will be condemned to the prisons."

Loki glared at the floor and asked, "What of Thor? When will he return to Midgard?"

Odin stood, "He will not. His business there, for the moment, is finished."

Loki took an urgent step forward, pulling on the chains, slight fear in his expression. Loki's sudden movements made Odin stopped, he would've thought him at least slightly pleased with that last bit. "Odin, please—you must let him return."

Odin blink, not expecting that at all. "Why, my I ask?"

Loki's eyes bore into his one, almost pleading—almost. "The girl, the one that broke the Stone's control, there's something in her. Something dangerous."

"I have been told of her powers. They are odd, especially for a human, but nothing to be concerned about."

Loki took another step forward, "Then why was I commanded to control _her_? Her out of everyone on that pitiful planet? Odin, there is something about then, older than Asgard, and if she learns to use them right, about as powerful as an Infinity Stone." Odin looked at him skeptically and Loki finally yelled, "How _else_ could she have completely controlled the Stone's powers and _not_ have died?!"

That made Odin pause, seeing some slight truth in his son's words.

"Odin, let Thor return, to watch her. There is still chaos there from the attack, the mortals could use the help."

Odin looked at the wall in deep thought before he sighed a moment later, "Very well, once the Bifrost has been rebuilt he may return if he so choses." Loki's shoulders sagged in relief, _knowing_ Thor would jump at the chance. "And you will accompany him."

His head jerked up in surprise, mouth agape slightly in disbelief.

Odin continued, "If she is in as much danger as you say, and if she is just as much of a possible threat, then _you_ will guard her. But if you so much as betray them in the _slightest_ or disappear from Heimdall's sight—I will not spare Asgard's armies in dragging you back here. Am I clear?"

Loki nodded in almost mute disbelief, not sure if he should be grateful or rolling his eyes. He chose to simply nod and leave it at that. The guards removed the chains and Loki rubbed his wrists and walked out without another word. Thor stood just outside the doors, eagerly—and slightly dreading—Loki's return. When he saw him walk out of the room on his own Thor immediately grabbed him and held him in a tight hug. "Brother! What happened? What is Father's decision?"

Loki growled quietly in Thor's hold, "For the last time, I'm not your brother and Odin is not my father."

Thor set him down, "Nonsense, I will always be your brother, no matter what you do."

Loki rolled his eyes but continued, "I, will be returning to Midgard to guard the girl."

Thor grinned impossibly wide, "That's fantastic! Now you can properly meet the other Avengers!"

Loki paled slightly, "Yes…let's not jump the gun."

* * *

*Snickers* this is going to be fun. So, any thoughts so far? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back, there's an important AN at the bottom but until then, enjoy!

 ** _Shout Outs!:_**

 **Aloris2.0 the great**

Yeah! good to permanently have you! Thanks, hope this doesn't disappoint as it's a bit slow here :|

 **NovaShifter15**

XD :)

 **BraveSeeker**

Yup, uh oh. uh oh, uh oh, uh oh. Loki will have fun ;]

 **Coolabigirl**

Well, i didn't read your comment till at least 7:30 but yes, i can. did you feel mine as i wrote this?  
Thank you! the past is _always_ important and i want this story to be as realistic as possible, especially to the marvel cinema so i'm trying _really_ hard.  
Yeah, the foreshadowing, i needed some way to get Loki involved and it worked pretty well, so i didn't question it  
Thanks for your support!

 **Cashagon**

Did you mean Narf? ;D I love Thor's obliviousness sometimes. No, i totally get it, he's just one of those characters, smirks.  
Yeeeaaahhh...i wasn't going for the "let's make Odin likable approach" I highly dislike him, and he's a terrible father.  
Oh the terror twins, eventually, that'll be fun!

* * *

 _After chapter 7_

 **Tony sat on his couch contently sipping coffee and reading an article on the StarkPad.** Steve walked past him to the fridge to grab a bite to eat and Tony raised an eyebrow, "You're back from Brooklyn early."

Steve looked at him tiredly, like he hadn't slept the past few nights or not well. "I received a text from, Jane isn't it?"

"Thor's girlfriend?"

"Got it too?"

Tony nodded and continued to sip the coffee and read the Pad, "Yup."

"So does that mean he's back?" A new voice asked, Clint walked into the room with Bruce.

"Probably." Tony answered, finally setting the Pad down.

Steve walked over to the group, sandwich in hand, "I take it you all got the same, text?"

They all nodded while and Tony sighed, "It was a group text."

"A group what?" Steve asked.

Tony sighed and Bruce explained to him before Tony cut in, "If you would go to the base more often Miko would be _delighted_ to explain everything of the sort to you, they could really use the company."

Steve smiled sadly when Natasha spoke up, "Well I can imagine that we'll be going there soon anyway so we can explain to Thor what happened."

Tony jumped, spilling a bit of coffee, at her sudden appearance behind him. "Nat! What the heck!? When did you get here? Don't do that to a man with a heart condition!"

She didn't answer, only smiled.

Clint looked unamused and asked, "Well can we get going now? It's quite a flight to Fort Gibson, Oklahoma."

Tony nodded, turning to leave before he turned back around and asked Natasha, "Did Fury provide transportation?"

She nodded, "Commercial flight."

Tony looked horrified, "What is with that man!? This is the second time now! I am _not_ flying commercial _again_."

He turned to leave down a different hallway.

Natasha frowned slightly, "Fury didn't want us making a big scene."

Tony waved her off, "If Thor's in such a rinky-dink town to be built around a fort then they can _use_ a little excitement. I'm taking my suit, I'll see you guys there."

Clint looked between Tony and the elevator door, slightly pleading, "Can we take your jet, it's a lot nicer and we wouldn't have to worry we wouldn't have to worry about cramming Thor into the commercial seats again."

There were some visible shudders among the group as they remembered the last flight. Tony stopped suddenly and asked, "Wait, if its _Thor_ , why are we _flying_ to _him_. The guy has flying hammer for Pete's sakes!"

The group fell quite at the question, not having an answer. Clint was the first to speak, "I don't really know. All I do _know_ is that I'm _not_ sitting next to him again in commercial."

"Whatever, I'll call to get the jet warming up." Tony sighed.

"Yes!" Clint quietly cheered, voicing everyone's silent hopes.

* * *

 **Five Hours Earlier**

 **The** Bifrost closed, leaving two figures behind. Thor looked around, "This _is_ where Heimdall said Jane was, correct?"

Loki looked around at the flat landscape with a dull and flat look, "I _still_ don't see why we couldn't have just gone to Jemina's home town."

Thor looked at him with an amused frown, "Because _you're_ unannounced presence would no doubt have sent her friends into a panic."

"The Cybertronians, I know Thor. But it would be easy enough to explain things to them. I'm sure Jemina and this, Optimus Prime could keep them calm enough until things were explained."

Thor didn't look quite so sure but shrugged it off, "Well we're here now so let's continue on."

They walked towards the town and a car came out to meet them, stopping several yards short of them. Jane got out and ran over to the two, grinning, "I didn't hit you with the car this time."

"This time?" Loki asked.

"Don't ask." Thor hissed.

"But I already did." Loki smirked.

Jane turned to him suddenly, frowning, "You are…?"

Loki nodded to her, "I'm Loki-"

He'd barely gotten the word out when she slapped him, hard, " _That_ was for New York."

He looked at her for a moment before turning to Thor, "I see now why you like her, she's just like Sif."

Jane glared at him and asked Thor, "Why is _he_ here?"

Thor opened his mouth to speak, pausing for a moment, then closed it again, "Perhaps it would be best to explain things once the Avengers are gathered…would you please call them? I don't know how to work you're calling device."

She looked at him like he was crazy, "I don't have their phone numbers."

Loki sighed, "You have Fury's, he can contact them for you."

Jane glared at him and snapped, "And how would _you_ know _that_."

Loki's eyes looked up, "I'd rather not say."

Thor understood and moved between his brother and Jane, "Let's just gather the Avengers. The sooner they know about a new development the better."

Jane's face fell and she looked at him with worry, "Is something wrong? Were you not able to stop the aliens?"

Loki walked past them to the car, "No, possibly something worse."

* * *

 **Clint** was the first out of the plane, followed closely by Bruce. Steve readjusted his jacket as the cold wind nipped bitterly at him but showed no other sign of discomfort. Tony was the last off, pausing briefly to talk to the pilot. "Alright, where's the ride?"

Natasha started walking to the airport entrance, "There's a rental car waiting."

They met the dealer at the front desk. His feet were up on the table as he read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, clearly they rarely had actual customers. He never budged until Tony finally spoke, growing impatient, "The customer service here is terrible."

He shot up instantly and looked at them with wide eyes, "Wow, just, wow. The Avengers! What are you doing here in this sad excuse for a town?"

"See!" Tony cried, "Even he agrees with me and he _lives_ here."

Steve rolled his eyes and Natasha ignored them all, "Reservation for Romanoff."

The dealer quickly looked down and nodded, "Uh, yup, right here." He turned and grabbed a pair of keys hanging on a nearby hook. "Here ya go, just need a signature."

Steve grabbed the keys and they left, leaving Natasha to deal with the paperwork. Steve looked at the number on the key's tag and walked down the road of cars. None of them were overly impressive, some were nicer than others but most were just average cars. Actually eighty percent of the cars were trucks of varying lengths and masculinity.

"Ah, here we go." Steve turned suddenly and inserted the key in the car's lock.

Tony looked at the vehicle in absolute horror, "A _mini-van_?! What the actual heck?! This has got to be some joke. Alright, whoever did this, you're real funny, now give us the real keys."

Natasha walked past him and climbed into the van, Steve already in the driver's seat with Clint claiming shot gun. "This is the car, Tony, about the only thing big enough to carry all of us without renting more vehicles."

Tony frowned, "Then _I'll_ pay for the extra car because there's no way on this green, blue and brown Earth that I'm stepping one foot into…into _that_!"

Steve glared at Tony, "Just, get, in."

Tony crossed his arms like a pouting child, "No."

Clint growled, "Come on Tony. Suck up that ego and get your aft into the van, you can deal with it for a few hours."

Tony glared at Clint and Clint's fist clenched in building frustration. Finally Tony gave, "Fine, but _only_ if I drive."

Steve rolled his eyes and mumbled something but got out of the van and slid into the back seat next to Bruce. Pacified, Tony hopped into the driver's seat and pulled out. "Alright, who has the address?"

Steve sighed, "You don't know where we're going?"

"Well someone can either give me an address so JARVIS can plot a rout or we can wander all over town until we see a hammer wielding, drape wearing god."

"593 Courtyard Road," Clint answered, "now _please_ , let's just go."

Tony smirked victoriously and pulled out. Less than ten minutes later they were on the outreaches of the town and parked in front of a farmhouse. "Well kids, here we are."

They filed out and hurried up to the house, rapping on the door. Bruce hugged his windproof jacket closer to him, _I brought the_ wrong _coat for this_. A moment later Darcy opened the door, blinked momentarily before yelling into the house, "THEY'RE HERE!"

Tony stuck a figure in his ear, rubbing it, "Trying to announce our presence to the other side of the planet?"

She shrugged and walked back in, leaving the door open. Immediately to their left was a family room were Thor stood at the window, grinning, "Friends! It is nice to see you all again!"

Tony, Bruce and Steve waved, Tony replying, "How's Asgard been Point Break?"

"Ah, interesting you should ask that-"

Clint cut in, "Uh, just a moment but where is the bathroom?"

"Just down the hall and to the left." Jane answered as she came in with Erik, who looked more than slightly nervous, holding a tray of cups full of a dark brown liquid, "Coffee?"

Tony instantly went for a cup, followed closely by Bruce, "Yes please."

Clint disappeared down the hallway and Erik's head suddenly shot up, "Clint, wait! Hold on, don't use that-"

A terrified shriek or yell filled with surprised and colorful words and curses erupted from down the hallway.

"Shoot!" Jane hissed as the Avengers bolted down the hallway and ran into a terrified Clint.

Thor was right behind them but pushed past them to reach someone on the other side. Clint managed to compose himself enough to grab a knife from his boot and growl, "What in the world is _he_ DOING HERE!?"

Jane opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out, Darcy answered for her, barely looking up from her phone, "Don't know, Thor hasn't told us yet."

"What did YOU DO?!" Thor's booming voice echoed around the corner.

A smooth and completely calm, and terrifyingly familiar, voice answered, "I honestly don't know. I opened the door to find Clint on the other side."

"You must have done _something_." Thor persisted.

The Avengers looked at each other with very worried eyes and slowly walked to the corner and peered around to find Thor and _Loki_ on the other side. Thor looking slightly angry while Loki just stood there with agonizing calm, more than likely because he found it comical at the very least.

"Thor, I did nothing to him. My mere presence is probably what startled him."

"Startled!?" Clint cried, "Try absolutely _terrified_." He shot a deadly glare at Thor, Jane, Erik and Darcy, "What didn't you tell me _he_ was here!" He then hissed at Jane, "And _why_ did you tell me to use _this_ bathroom? Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack and kill me earlier in life!?"

"I forgot." She shrugged.

Steve frowned at everything in the situation, "Alright, let's just take a breath and talk about _why_ Loki's here. Though I think it would be a good idea if he stayed on the opposite end of the room."

There was a mutual agreement all round before they made their way back to the family room. The Avengers and Erik, who wanted to keep as much distance between himself and Loki as possible, sat on the couches—which Clint had insisted they push back to the far corner of the room—while Thor and Loki sat in two armchairs in the other corner of the room—again at Clint's persistence.

There were a few long and tense minutes before Thor finally spoke, "Friends, the simple explanation to this is that since the majority of Loki's actions were not of his own but that of someone else controlling his mind, like whoever they were did with you Clint and Erik, that Loki is on a parole, I believe you call it, of sorts."

Clint looked highly skeptical, "Yeah, and what _else_ has he done?"

Loki answered so flippantly that it was as if he didn't really consider what he had done to be anything worse than stealing a cookie or someone's internet. "Tried to destroy Jotunheim." The humans gaped at him in shock and horror. Loki sighed, "Do not fret, it's still in one piece no thanks to Thor."

"See, this is what I mean!" Clint cried.

Loki frowned at him, "I'll have you know that Thor tried the same stunt, although slightly differently, not a month before." He turned to look at Jane, "In fact, that's the very reason he was banished."

Jane gaped and started at Thor, anger burning in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"It wasn't something that was pleasant to discuss at the time." Thor answered quietly.

Loki continued on with a look of annoyance when it became obvious that Thor had forgotten to continue. "The _reason_ I am here on Midgard-"

"Earth." Tony corrected with a glare.

Loki sighed, "Earth, is to protect Jemina."

There were instantaneous cries of objection, a few swears, and a couple well placed threats from Tony and Steve. It took a full five minutes for the room to grow quiet again, mainly due to Thor's surprisingly loud yell demanding attention, "FRIENDS! LET US _EXPLAIN_."

Tony absolutely seethed, "You can explain all you want. I'm not letting _him anywhere near her_."

Clint was bright red as he rebuked Thor and Loki's statement, "I'm sorry, but you want to let a maniac near one of the most powerful humans? Where you _not_ paying attention to the _last time_ they met?"

Thor spoke with a voice that instantly commanded silence and attention, "I know what happened and I know _why_ it happened. Loki was being controlled by the Mind Stone and was in turn being forced to do the will of whoever was in previous possession of it. But _that_ is exactly why Jemina needs the protection."

Clint scoffed, "Uh, have you not _seen_ who she lives with?"

"Have you not _seen_ what the Mind Stone can do?" Asked Loki, becoming slightly irked.

Steve was about to say something when Thor interjected, "Have you ever heard of the Infinity Stones?"

There was a surprised beat throughout the room before Bruce answered for everyone, "No."

Natasha asked, "What do these, Stones, have to do with Loki and Jemina?"

Loki answered her, "Because the Infinity Stones are the left over essence of when the Universe was created. Their power is unrivaled anywhere and can and do kill any normal being, even the strongest Asgardians, if they touch it."

Bruce began to put a few things together, "So this Mind Stone, it was an Infinity Stone?"

"Indeed." Thor answered. "There are six Infinity Stones scattered throughout the universe and lost to time. The Tesseract as you called it was the Space Stone."

"Mind, space? What were these things? Element controllers?" Tony asked, finding all of this hard to believe.

Loki nodded, "In essence, but not the elements you are thinking of. The six Stones are the Mind Stone, Space Stone, the Reality Stone, Power Stone, Time Stone and the Soul Stone."

Thor blinked, "How did you know that? Father refused to tell me."

"Mother has no such issue." Loki answered coldly. "Plus if you invested in a few books they would have told you."

Thor grumbled something but it was lost as Tony asked, "Alright, so these Stones are bad news and apparently you, Jemina, Clint and several others were being controlled by it. So what? It's gone now and Jemina never touched it."

Loki looked at them carefully as he answered, "That, is where you are wrong."

Clint raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you were seeing things, but I had my eyes on her the _entire_ time she held that staff, she never once touched the glowing orb, gem, stone thing."

Loki nodded, "She may not have directly touched it, but she held all of its energy and powers with her _own_ powers. It's the energy within the Stone which is deadly Clint, not its container."

The room was silent again, the realization and implications starting to set in, along with the shock. Steve was the first to ask something, "How do you know she's in danger? The Mind Stone is gone, she destroyed it."

Loki sighed and looked down, glancing nervously at Cling and Erik, before answering—still refusing to make eye contact. "There was a moment when our minds connected under the Mind Stone. I could see something inside of her that is powerful as it is ancient. Not quite as strong as an Infinity Stone itself, but strong enough to hold it…I believe it also might be what gives her powers as they _certainly_ are not from any mortal part of her."

There were a few frowns at Loki's word choice but no one made mention of it as he continued. "Destroying the Mind Stone would already make her revenge target enough as I believe whoever was, was controlling me is after all six. But whatever is inside of her only grows that target. Much like it did for the one extremist group that brought her here to begin with."

Natasha frowned at Thor, "You told him _that_?"

Thor shrugged and Loki finished, "Even if the Mind Stone is gone, having access to her power, most of which I believe remains untapped, could make anyone rise in power."

The room was deathly quiet again as everyone thought it over. Finally Steve asked in a calm voice, "So why exactly are _you_ supposed to guard her? We're already doing everything we can."

"The more the better I suppose." Thor answered when Loki didn't. "Also Father is probably using this as a punishment for Loki."

Clint frowned, "I don't like this. I don't like _him_ around _her_."

Natasha shrugged slightly, "It doesn't really matter right now though, she isn't even on Earth."

Loki's eyes widened slightly, "Where is she?"

"Cybertron." Tony answered, turning to Thor, "They actually managed to end the war and restore it while you were gone. Which leads us to the next point of, you can't go there as we can't breathe their atmosphere."

Loki looked down worriedly, "This could be a problem."

Tony leaned back in the chair, smirking slightly in _that_ small victory, "I have to agree with Clint though, I don't trust you in the _slightest_ , especially not around her."

Loki started to become aggravated but hid it well, "I understand that, especially after what I was forced to do to your world, but it is vital that we contact her soon."

"When do you think someone, the person controlling you, would come after her?" Bruce asked.

Loki shook his head, "That is why it's important to contact her, I have no idea as to when—only that it is a matter of time."

Again, silence ruled the room before Steve stood, always the voice of reason. "From what Jemina's said, everything that Loki's said has merit."

Tony frowned at the super soldier, "What are you saying, that we should believe him?"

Steve looked between Tony and Loki before saying, "It at least has merit and shouldn't be taken lightly…not with Jemina's life in potential danger."

Bruce nodded, "It is."

Thor looked at him quickly, "Why are you so quick to say that?"

Bruce sighed heavily before pushing his glasses back into place, "I overheard her talking to Optimus after Loki's last attack on her. He was pretty unhappy that she almost killed herself destroying the Mind Stone but she said that if she didn't, thousands could and would die because of it…she _knew_ that someone would be coming after it."

Both Tony and Clint growled lowly at this new revelation.

Thor looked to be deep in thought and very worried, "Friends, I believe it would be best if we contacted Jemina before we continue this debate any farther. She may know more."

There were nods of agreement all around the room. Tony saying, "Let's get back to the tower," he glared at Loki, "and _no_ destroying the foyer again. I need some sleep after this."

* * *

Hey! Hope you like, Jem and Loki will be meeting in the next chapter which will hopefully be out soon!

Also! Haha, i forgot to say this last chapter...but i am planning to go through at least _some_ of the marvel movies because of obvious plot differences. So like the last two Thor movies will defiantly be done because of Loki's role change and Age of Ultron will either be massively redone or not really done at all...which brings me to the point of i need/ _really want_ your guy's help in deciding which movies to do (obviously they have to come after the Avengers) but past the Thor movies i really don't know which ones to do. So i would _REALLY_ like some input there:)  
And regarding that, I _will not_ do the Gardians of the Galaxy movies because there wouldn't be much difference there (the only differences really aren't worth rewriting the movie and will just be either explained in an AN or in the story-i will lean more to the story explanation) and absolutely no Deadpool movies, i'm sorry but i can't get past the first five minutes. If he has a part in Avengers, Infinity War i _will_ write him in but not otherwise.  
Mainly it will be movies affecting the Avengers and Jemina. So, like i'm on the fence for Captain America, Civil War.

Thanks so MUCH you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Next one! Hope you enjoy this longer chapter

* * *

 _After chapter 7_

 **Loki sat on the couch after a particularly restless night.** He'd been forced to share room with Thor that night and by the All Father's beard could he _snore_! He woke up on more than one occasion to his bones rattling under his skin. After five hours of sleeplessness he finally grabbed the blanket and stalked out to the foray and promptly fell asleep on the couch for a few precious hours…until Tony woke up at an unearthly hour.

Loki had _finally_ drifted off into blissful sleep, although not that deep, when distant light began to invade his eyes. Pulling the blanket over his head to block it out he mentally grumbled about the sun rising too early. He began to nod off again when a weigh pressed down on his legs, growling lowly he peeked his eye out from under the blanket to see Tony sitting on his calves, face particular confused. "What is wrong with this couch? JARVIS, did Clint stuff his bow under the cushions again?"

Loki answered him before JARVIS could, growling lowly, warningly, "Get off of my legs, mortal."

Tony jumped off the couch with a screech of surprise, holding his Arc Reactor, and hissed, " _Loki_! What are you doing out here?!"

Loki laid his head back down on the couch, closing his eyes, "You try sleeping with Thor. It isn't feasible."

" _Why_ are you on the _couch_? Better yet, when did you come out here?!"

"I came out some time ago, if you had bothered to turn on more lights you would have no doubt have seen me." Rolling over so his face was pressed to the back of the couch he growled, "Now, if you are quite through…I would _like_ to get a _little_ sleep before the sun rises."

Tony grumbled but moved seats, seeing that Loki was _not_ moving in the slightest any time soon…not that he could blame the guy too much, he had his own fair share of sleeping problems and once he could finally catch a little sleep he wouldn't move for anyone either. Reaching for the remote he put on some brain numbing show so he could zone out, and hopefully follow Loki's example of falling back asleep.

*O*O*O*O*O*

Breakfast was well underway, some eating more vigorously than others, when Natasha began leading them down the road of contacting the Autobots. "We can't just say that we have Loki and he wants to meet Jemina."

Clint nodded, glaring at said trickster, "Agreed, I don't even think we should."

Thor frowned, "He was commanded by the All Father to protect her, we _must_ contact them!"

Bruce joined the argument, "While I don't think it's a good idea to let him stay around her, especially unsupervised, if this All Father gave Loki a direct order to do so…I'm not so sure it's wise to stand in the way."

Steve frowned in thought, "Before we continue this, who is the All Father?"

"He is our Father-"

"Your father." Loki corrected.

Thor sighed, "My father," then gave a pointed look at Loki, "but our king. He is the ruler of Asgard and has been for many hundreds of your Earth centuries."

Clint choked on his orange juice, "Are you guys _that_ old?"

Thor blink, "On the contrary Clint, Loki and I are quite young for Asgardians, and even Frost Giants." He added for Loki's sake.

Tony rubbed his head, "Oh great, now I've got to keep two ridiculously old yet young races straight."

Clint laughed quietly before Steve spoke again, "I'd say it would be best if we take him to the base and let Jemina decide."

Clint gawked, "Have you lost it Steve?! You wanna put them together, _again_?!"

Steve held up a hand, "Hear me out. Bruce is right in saying that if their king gave Loki this assignment then it would foolish for us to stand in the way, especially for something that sounds as serious as this. We also have grudges and firmly established thoughts on Loki for what he's done, which could impend our judgement on what to do."

"And Jemina doesn't?" Clint asked.

"I'm sure she does, but she's going to be the one affected by all this. I think it would be for the best to let her decide."

Tony smirked a bit at Clint, "Hey, even if she does agree to this, she spends about ninety-five percent of her time on Cybertron anyway so…"

That make Clint smile slightly, "Yeah, that is true."

Natasha nodded and stood up, grabbing her plate and cup, "Alright then, we'll call them and see if Ratchet knows when Jemina's planning to come back for a bit."

Clint frowned but didn't say anything, poking his eggs before stuffing them in his mouth.

*O*O*O*O*O*

Three hours later Tony got off the phone with Ratchet, meeting the other Avengers—and Loki—in the foray. "Well as it happens to be, she's at the base right now visiting Jayce."

Clint sighed, "Oh dang, she visiting her only family, we can't intrude on that. Looks like it'll have to wait."

Thor glared, "That would always be her reason for visiting."

"So?"

Thor frowned at him and Clint raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, fine."

Tony looked at his phone, "Raf says he'll be opening a Bridge in five."

Loki looked at him quizzically, "A, Bridge? What is a Bridge?"

Thor brightened, "A Ground Bridge. It's like those little portals you'd make as a child to annoy Hogun when he'd eat."

Loki nodded in understanding.

Tony blinked, "Annoy who when they ate? What would you do?"

Loki answered simply, "You do not mess with Hogun while he's eating or his food."

"Oh," Tony nodded, "so it's like Thor when it comes to pizza."

A blue-green vortex suddenly opened up in the middle of the room. Natasha secured something to her hip and walked towards it, "Ride's here."

They all walked through to the base on the other side and Tony turned around to look at Loki expectantly. Loki blinked as he walked through, looking around. Tony frowned slightly and asked, "How do you feel reindeer games?"

Loki answered him with a smirk, "A bit odd, but not unlike the Bifrost."

Tony's smirk fell, "'Not unlike the Bifrost.' Seriously?"

"Hey Tony!" Raf called from the railing.

Tony turned to look up and saw Raf and waved, "Hey Raf! We'll be up in a sec, do you know where Jemina is?

*O*O*O*O*O*

Miko popped her head over and smiled, "Yeah, she and Optimus took him out. Jayce mentioned something about getting Optimus' holoform into her alt mode. And Galvatron went to watch. Secretly I think he went to laugh at Optimus' fear of heights."

The Avengers blinked, _Galvatron, a new bot maybe?_ Tony was the first to shrug it off, "Well, we have some urgent business to talk with her about."

Bee walked in the room grinning, "Hey Raf, ready to start that competition?"

Raf grinned, "I've been getting better, you better watch out."

Bee laughed, "I've been driving since your great grandparent's grandparents were born."

Miko smirked, "Who said it was a racing game?"

Bee's smile fell, "What game are you talking about?"

Jack held a case that said Wii Sports. "You gotta use your holoform for this."

"Scrap." He headed for the kid's area when an unfamiliar/familiar face caught in the corner of his optic. Blasters were activated immediately and pointed towards the back of the Avenger's group.

Ratchet whirled around, optics wide in fear and anger, "Bumblebee-!"

"What the scrap are _you_ doing here!?"

"There is an explanation for this." Loki answered calmly, although eyeing the blaster nervously.

The Avengers suddenly clustered around him, protecting him, and Steve shouted, "Hold up Bumblebee! That's why we came to talk to Jemina, he says he's here to protect her."

Bee blinked and Ratchet scoffed unbelievingly, "Sure. Just like Megatron just wanted to talk with Bumblebee's processor."

Bee glared at said mech before returning the glare to Loki.

"I promise I will not be a cause of trouble, I merely mean to _talk_ with Jemina. Some things have arisen that directly involve her." Loki said. "I mean her no harm. Quite the opposite in fact."

Both mechs glared at him before Ratchet picked him up by his coat and stuck him on the, farthest from human contact, crosswalk, "Stay there until they return."

Loki glared, "I am _not_ some dog!"

Clint was stuffing a fist in his mouth to surpass a laugh and was failing miserably as he walked up to the kids.

Loki glared at Ratchet before sighing and sitting down to wait.

* * *

 **Jemina** grinned as she transformed and set Jayce on the ground, Galvatron transformed next to her and walked into the hanger. Optimus pulled into the base a minute later and frowned at Jemina, "I'm not sure how you managed to convince me that, _that_ was a good idea."

She grinned, "Oh come on, it was fun! Even Galvatron was laughing."

 _At my humiliation._ "There are some fears best left alone."

Jemina pouted playfully, "What happens if you need to fly using a jet pack or something and you're too afraid to use it?"

He frowned at her, "That would never happen, I would have to deal with the jet pack."

"See!"

Again he frowned at her but she wasn't paying attention, attention focused on the Avengers in the commons. She waved and switched her forms, "Hey Steve, Natasha." She greeted the two closest.

Everyone's smiles fell almost instantly and her brow quirked, "Uhm…ok…is there something I'm missing or am I just that much of a buzz kill."

"Well," Miko nodded, head bouncing from side to side, "you _can_ be buzz kill, especially when I try to run through Ground Bridges but…"

"It's not that." Raf finished.

Jack glanced nervously at something behind him and grabbed Jayce's hand, putting his other on Miko's shoulder, "We should leave them alone for a bit."

Miko glanced at something which Jemina still couldn't see, which was starting to annoy her, and nodded surprisingly, "Yeah, come on Jayce! I said I'd show you a couple things on my guitar."

She grabbed her guitar and amplifier and quickly left, Jack, Raf and Jayce following quickly.

Jemina watched them leave, unease seeping into her being. _Since when is Miko so passive and willing to leave_? She looked at the Avengers and glanced at the bots, none of whom held a comforting look. Optimus walked up behind her, feeling her unease. "What is the matter?"

There was silence for a moment, Ratchet's heated glare boring into each Avenger's back, before Steve spoke, "Something's come up and you're at its center, Jemina."

Her eyes narrowed cautiously, "Center of _what_?"

"Loki's back." Clint said curtly.

Natasha could only look at him as Tony stared at the ceiling, "So much, for tact."

Jemina frowned, shaking her head slightly, "Loki's, back? I-I don't understand. What's going on?"

Thor stepped forward, "My brother was sent here to guard you."

She blinked at him, trying to process what he was saying, "Ooookaaaaay?"

There was an irritated sigh from around the corner, "This is ridiculous, why can I not go over there and help explain! Those morons obviously can't do it!"

Clint hung his head while Bruce just shook his, everyone else looked annoyed.

Ratchet answered to lowly for her to hear and she quickly poked her head around the corner to see Loki standing there looking slightly, ok highly, ticked at Ratchet. "Oh boy." She finally sighed as she turned back around then paused and leaned back over the corner, "You may as well let him down now Ratchet, secret's out."

Ratchet glared at Loki before picking him up and roughly dropped him onto the platform, but not without a warning look and a small tap of his peed to the floor which made Loki paled ever so slightly. Loki righted himself, fixing his coat, before walking down to where Jemina and the Avengers stood. Clint and Natasha subconsciously positioned themselves between Jemina and Loki slightly.

Tony looked at Jemina, who only looked slightly annoyed but otherwise unreadable. "Oh boy, that's all you have to say on this? Are you kidding me? Clint's reaction was better than that, and he's trained to handle situations like this! Or at least, more like this. I don't think any kind of training can prepare you for something like this." Jemina gave him an 'are you done?' look to which he frowned, "And yet some how you're not too surprised by this. What _are_ you, a robot?"

She only raised a brow and Tony sighed, "Shutting up now."

She turned to Loki, "So what _are_ you doing here?"

"I've come to protect you." He answered simply.

Jemina laughed quietly, "Well _that_ could be interesting…but what would you be protecting me from?"

He sighed, "In short, I'm not entirely sure but, from whoever was controlling us."

Her breath caught for a second before asked, "Why, the Mind Stone's gone and the Tesseract isn't on Earth anymore, and it's certainly not like I can bring the Mind Stone back."

Loki nodded, "Thank Freya for that, but I believe it would be more for revenge purposes and, because of your powers."

Jemina frowned, "Their not that interesting, at least for offworlders I'd think."

"Typically yes, that is very true but, they are interesting."

She frowned, as did Optimus who asked, his voice a calculated calm. "Then please explain."

"What do you know about Infinity Stones?" Loki asked them.

Jemina shook her head, "Not much, only that the Mind Stone was going to be bad news."

Loki continued, the bots listening closely, "What you did with the Mind Stone, that should have been impossible even with abnormal powers."

She looked at him flatly, "Yet somehow I did, care to explain that?"

Loki shook his head slightly, a fearful look in his eyes as he glanced between her and a spot on the wall, "When we were both under its control, I could partly see inside of you…I saw your powers and I also saw that they weren't normal. What it comes down to is that _no one_ should be able to hold or contain an Infinity Stone and live, yet you did. I'm almost positive that they know and could, most like will, come after you for revenge and if not, to control those powers…Jemina, their ancient. What you use, only scratches the surface of what you could do. Their only rival that I can think of would the Infinity Stones."

Jemina started at the floor blankly, taking a step back into Optimus' open servo.

Silence reigned the room for several minutes as Jemina and the bots processed what Loki had just revealed, Tony was the first to break it, as per usual. "Jemina?" She looked at him blankly, "If you say what he's saying is absolute bogus then I won't hesitate a second whip out the Iron Man suits."

There were several nods and hums of agreement from the other Avengers but, for once, Loki was completely confident.

After another minute Jemina shook her head, "Its fine Tony, I-I believe him…in all honesty I was sort of afraid of some of it…that's why when I thought I could destroy the Mind Stone, I tried. Thank heavens I succeeded but—I never thought about anything else that might have come from it."

Loki smiled slightly, relived that he'd finally have the Avengers off his back, before it fell, "What do you mean you were afraid of something happening?"

Jemina's lips tightened a bit as the Avengers perked up a bit, also interested, "Just, that…uh—when, you attacked New York I knew your staff was something more…like the Tesseract. It just made sense to assume that nothing good would come of it, and then when I was being controlled by it I saw some…things."

They tentatively accepted her explanation except for Optimus, she knew that he knew better and while everything she said was true…there were _several_ parts missing.

Bruce was the next to ask, "Loki, you said her powers were ancient. We know that when Mech pulled her out of her own dimension her mother showed similar signs of Jemina's powers, just not as strong. Do you have _any_ idea where they might have come from?"

Loki looked at Jemina, "Are strange abilities like that normal in your world?"

She laughed, "Are you kidding? Albert Einstein and Steve Jobs were about as strange as it got. Anything beyond that was only in comics and movies. Shoot, my own powers didn't do anything more than fry electronics like hot cakes but a lot of people just explained that away with slight electronegative differences in my mom's and my bodies."

Loki shook his head, "I haven't a clue."

"Well that's swell." Tony griped.

Thor leaned forward in his seat, "What do you have to say about Loki being your protector?"

Clint and Tony stiffened as she answered after a minute, "There's a lot of problems with it, most prominent one being that you can't go to Cybertron."

Bee held a steady glare, "Not to mention that I don't trust you."

"Bee." Jemina sighed.

"What? I have good reason not to trust him."

"But he's also right, there's something—someone—coming, we're going to need help."

"But _his_ help?" Clint asked.

"Any help is help." Jemina said flatly, glancing at Galvatron. "Even if it is only temporary. I'll allow while I'm on Earth."

There was a slight uproar from some of the Avengers and bots before Jemina's hard look silenced them. Clint was the first to speak, "Alright, who wants to volunteer to stay here with her and Loki?"

"Really?" Both she and Loki asked at the same time, Jemina adding, "I _can_ take care of myself."

Tony shook his head, "Your last battle with him doesn't say so."

"Well he doesn't have the staff anymore. Besides, if he tries anything Ratchet can throw a wrench at him."

Ratchet glared at Loki, "And I don't _miss_."

Loki nodded, becoming more warry of the medic.

Steve stood and stretched, "Now that _that's_ worked out, what do you say to some light hearted visiting?"

"I'm for it." Natasha grinned.

Tony and Clint started a racing game and quickly drawing the attention of the kids, soon they were cheering on one or the other. Jayce sat on Jemina's lap cheering on Clint, who was falling behind Tony who was grinning triumphantly, while she remained silently cuddling Jayce. Loki tried a few times to move nearer to Jemina but every time he was blocked by Clint who would suddenly lean far out of his chair or nearly topple it over as he was "moving his car."

It didn't escape Jemina's notice as Loki heatedly glared at the back of Clint's head. Tony briefly caught his look through the corner of his eye and suppressed a grin. "Don't look behind you Clint, I think you've ticked off reindeer games."

Loki quickly adjusted his glare to Tony for the nickname while Clint answered, "Yeah, I know."

Jemina frowned at them both before she smirked slightly and whispered into Jayce's ear, making him grin.

Tony glanced at Jemina and Jayce, smirk falling into worry, "What are you telling him?"

Jayce ran over and climbed onto the couch before tackling him, feet flying and "accidentally" hitting the controller. At that same moment Clint took his opponent's distraction to his own advantage, eyes glued to the screen. Both missing Jemina's seat suddenly vacate.

Loki was so focused on the distraction himself that he almost didn't notice her sudden leave either, just barely sensing her movement between them via his magic. When she reappeared not far from him he smiled slightly and shook his head before Tony yelled, "Jemina! Get your brother off of me! Come on kid, I can't race like this!"

She only looked at him with an amused expression and looked to be think it over before she shook her head, "Nah."

"Jemina! You conniving, little-!"

"Trickster?" Loki finished.

Both Tony and Clint glared as the former said, "Don't even go there."

Miko popped her head over the top of the chair that Clint was sitting in and grinned, "Well she is! I do recall Natasha mentioning how Jemina reminded her of him when we played tag last time."

Thor looked up confused, "Tag? I thought we played something called 'hide and seek'?"

Raf grinned, "Well…that's what it ended up as."

Loki grinned mischievously at Tony, "What's wrong with being a trickster?"

Tony refused to look at him and instead focused his attention on the TV, starting another game, and mumbled, "Because you're both a pain in my aft."

Jemina snickered.

Tony paused the game and glared at her, "You know, I thought Primes were, I don't know, responsible people who fought for the weak and _didn't pick on_ humans."

Jemina looked up at the ceiling and with a slight frown, "Yeah, well, two outta three ain't bad…besides, you _ask_ for it."

Natasha nodded, "She's got you there Tony."

Tony resumed the game with a growl, deciding to ignore Natasha.

They took turns playing until Miko managed to convince Thor and Loki to take a crack at it. Thor was happy to do so, Loki, it took more convincing. Thor poked and prodded the controls, experimenting and seeing what switch or button did what, getting the general hang of it quite quickly. Loki, was another story. As soon as he started to get his car moving in a straight line he hit a power up which increased his speed, and ran him straight into a wall. He tried a few more times to control it while its speed was out of control before his face darkened considerably, "Vile contraption, why must you do this?"

Miko looked around Thor's shoulder and said slightly hesitantly, "It's not an Autobot Loki, it's not gonna answer."

Loki sent Miko a dirty look which made the girl hastily retreat behind Thor's shoulder again, making Thor glare at Loki. Loki glared at the TV and mumbled a few words, suddenly his car took off and drove through the winding course without hitting anything.

Clint looked at the screen with a suspicious frown, _how did_ Loki _get so good all of a sudden_? He glanced at Jemina but her eyes remained normal but her smirk said something was off. He carefully looked the TV again then at Thor who was intently focusing on the screen and remote to not hit anything, growling deeply as Loki's car sped past his. Finally he glanced at Loki and his eyes widened, his controller was surrounded by a green energy. "HEY! What's with the hocus pocus?! There's no magic allowed in the game!"

Thor's car crashed into a wall at Clint's abrupt outburst while Loki's remained on track. He turned to Clint, magic still controlling the remote. "It seems to allow it just fine."

"But it's not _fair_ to the rest of us!"

"When's life ever fair?"

"You!" Clint barked, ready to lung when Jemina interrupted them, deciding they _really_ shouldn't fight right now.

"Have you ever wondered what Thor would look like with short hair?"

Everyone paused at the question, Bruce asking, "Where'd _that_ come from?"

She shrugged, "Dunno, random floating thoughts."

Miko grinned, "I think he'd totally rock it!"

Thor's look darkened to an almost feral glare, " _No one_ , touches, the hair."

Tony looked over at him, "A bit protective of the hair are we?"

"Why don't you shave yours?" Thor asked harshly.

Tony thought about it for a moment before responding, "If it was for a good cause, I might."

Clint laughed while Jack scoffed, "Yeah right. You'd just donate the money that it would have gone to."

Tony nodded with a shrug, "You're probably right."

Loki leaned over to Jemina and whispered, "He did once when we were little."

Her eyes light up with amusement and she whispered back, "Really? Tell me about it."

Loki glanced at Thor, Tony, Natasha and Clint who were involved in a heated argument about hair styles and choices, before continuing, "One thing you must understand, Thor will not wake for _anything_."

Miko suddenly said quietly, "Sounds like a great guy to get at night."

Loki blinked at her sudden appearance, along with the other children, before nodding, "Indeed. I snuck into his room after his first time drinking Asgardian Ale, he was truly out of it and had food everywhere in his hair. I thought I'd help clean it of some food and well, the hair had to go."

Raf stuffed a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter and even Jack laughed quietly. Jemina managed to keep a straight face though she said with amusement in her voice, "I think I'd pay to see that."

A deep growl pierced their quiet group, "Loki." Said Asgardian look up, curiosity and innocence in his eyes, "You are _not_ telling them about it, are you?"

"Of course not dear brother, why would I tell them _that_."

Miko blinked, "What is _that_?"

Raf shrugged while Jack held a blank look and copied Raf's shrug.

With a glare Thor returned to arguing with the other Avengers, now dodging questions about _that_.

Loki turned to Miko with a grin, "You might be a trickster after all."

Miko grinned, "Just one of my many talents…now what other dirty secrets do you have about Thor? I could use some good blackmail."

"Miko!" Jack and Jemina hissed.

"What?" She asked innocently, "I need _something_ to make sure he gets Mjolnir off of me the _next_ time Jack sticks it on me."

Jack glared, "Then don't bring up things that don't concern you."

Loki blinked at Jack before ignoring it. Miko asked, "Hey, what do you think Thor would do if I painted his hammer pink and covered it in sparkles?"

Jemina buried her face in her hands, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Nah!" Miko grinned, "I need _some_ excitement while you're gone."

"Yup, this _is_ a bad idea." Jack confirmed.

* * *

 **Jayce** ran over to the coffee table in the human's lounge with paper, pencils and markers with a huge grin, setting them down before dragging Thor over to the table to draw with him. The Avengers had decided to stay a few days to make sure everything would be alright, still not confident in this plan. "Come on! Just draw anything! You can draw Mjolnir if you wanted to!"

Thor conceded to the idea, if only to pacify the hyperactive child for a bit. He sat rather uncomfortably down on the floor before starting to draw.

Jemina came over a minute later and joined them, "That's really nice Jayce."

He beamed, "I'm drawing Bee." He suddenly got an idea, "You should draw Optimus, please! You draw him _really_ good."

She arched an eye brow, "And _how_ would you know that?"

"I might have looked through your drawing books."

Jemina shook her head before she grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil.

Jack and Miko walked up a moment later and waved, "Hey ya! We're gonna go watch Jurassic Park. Wanna watch with us?"

"What park?" Thor asked.

Jemina leaned over and whispered, "Horror movie. You remember that zombie movie Miko convinced you to watch last night?" Thor paled slightly, "Same general concept."

"I will kindly pass." Thor answered quickly.

Miko shrugged, "Your loss."

They waved and walked out.

Miko leaned over to Jack once they were out of the room, "Did ya get it?"

Jack grinned and held up Mjolnir, "Step two."

Raf giggled as he put a few rhinestones on the handle, "Miko, this is a terrible idea…you _know_ they'll blame Loki."

The girl grinned and arched her eye brows in quick succession, "Exactly."

"You're horrible." Jack reprimanded.

She pointed a figure at him, "Well who went along with it _and_ grabbed Mjolnir?"

Jack grinned, "Guilty as charged…Just, let's not tell Optimus."

Miko snickered at him, "Aw, why's that Jackrabbit?"

Jack gave her a "you know why" look before adding another coat of light purple to accent the fuchsia.

Miko stepped back from their work and grinned, "There! I think it's good, one more thing." She grabbed a purple ribbon from her pocket and wrapped it around the leather strap. "Finished!"

They nodded but Raf frowned, "We're defiantly painting Pikachu next time."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it's a bit more fitting."

Miko huffed, "Fine, fine."

* * *

 **Jemina** sat contently on the floor near the back of the storage room, back against a corner as she read, and hid from the forever pestering Tony. Loki sat on a crate not far away reading some articles on the internet, thanks to Raf's laptop, about Norse mythology. He would laugh or make a comment every once in a while about the absurdity of the legends. All in all, Jemina found it very humoring if slightly annoying about being interrupted from her reading here and there.

The door swished open and an angered bellow echoed off the walls, "Where is Mjolnir!? I left it next to the table this morning and it's not there!"

Jemina and Loki glanced at each other and shrugged, not having been seen by Thor yet as they were behind several crates—each decided to take their own way to leave the room undetected. Both knowing what had happened to the beloved hammer and both not wanting to face the angry Asgardian at the moment.

Once safely in the main room they showed themselves and joined the others on the platform. Tony glanced at them, "Watch out, here come the resident trouble makers."

Jemina frowned, "What'd I do now?"

Natasha smiled lightly, "Thor's missing a certain hammer."

Loki nodded, "Aw, yes. We heard that. Though it was not either of us. After Jayce's drawing session we both took to reading…you mortals had some very ideas about us."

Natasha suppressed a laugh as he gently set down the laptop and Jemina looked around, "Where's Jack, Miko and Raf?"

Bruce was the first to answer, "It wouldn't surprise me if _they_ have something to do with this."

"Do with what?" Jack asked from the other side of the platform were they were climbing up the ladder.

Ratchet entered the room with a puzzled expression, "Where's I put it?"

"Whatcha lookin' for doc?" Miko asked.

Ratchet looked under a work station but found nothing, "My polishing rag, I could have sworn I left it on the crate in the storage room."

Raf bit his lip, "It'll probably turn up soon, things like that always like to hide when you need them."

At that moment a loud and beyond angry roar ripped through the base, "LOKI!"

Loki paled considerably and looked at the Avengers quickly, "Sweet Freya what did I _do_?"

"LOKI! You _will_ answer for this! Where are you so I can-!" His voice became lost as he searched throughout the base.

Optimus looked up from his data pad and asked in his baritone voice, although there was an edge of warning to it, "Loki, what _did_ you do?"

He turned and said so truthfully he'd never meant _anything_ more in his life, "Optimus Prime I _swear_ that I did _nothing_ …though I do believe the children might know something more about it."

Optimus turned to look at the three most conspicuous convicts and Miko hissed, "Thanks for ratting us out!"

Loki glanced down the hallway and said, "I have faced my-Thor's wrath before, it is _not_ to be trifled with. And I did _nothing_. However, as you _are_ children he will be easy on you."

Miko's face could only be read as "scrap" as Thor entered, "LOKI! By Odin's beard you will ANSWER for THIS!"

As he reached the top of the stairs he held aloft a bright pink and slightly purple, rhinestone covered Mjolnir. "Thor, I had nothing to do with it, it was the children. I wasn't even the one to plant the thought!"

Thor turned to look at the kids and Miko squirmed under the glare, "Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead backed away, "You dug yourself in, you deal with it."

Thor shoved Mjolnir into Jack's hands and said sternly, "You _three_ will clear it _spotless_ of this, this, abominable substance!"

Jack sighed, "Come on Miko."

"AW! But it looks great!" Miko whined.

Tony snickered, "Sure, I can see it. We go to fight Hydra or aliens and the mighty Thor swings a pink hammer…" He full out burst into laughter, "No, I can't! I'm sorry, I just can't take this seriously!"

Clint and Loki were soon joining him before the rest of the Avengers couldn't hold it in anymore and broke out into some form of laughter, except for Natasha who just grinned.

Thor glared at the kids, "Go." He ordered sternly, following them out of the room.

Optimus turned to Jemina, "Did you have a hand in this?"

Jemina raised her hands in surrender, "Optimus, I swear that as sure as I'm a Prime that I didn't! You know I don't do something like that unless they _really_ ask for it…that or they have an ego like a certain Stark."

"Hey!"

Jemina ignored him as she scooped her brother up, protesting, "Bed time you."

"AW!"

Jemina looked thoughtful, "Or, you could help Jack, Miko and Raf-"

"I'll get my pj's on!"

She laughed, watching him leave.

The computers dinged, signaling a transmission. Ratchet answered it only to reveal Ultra Magnus and the council, "Ultra Magnus, this is unexpected."

Ultra Magnus, along with the council, looked grave, "Shockwave has just attacked, with a Predacon."

* * *

Well, that's a wrap folks! Hope this will satisfy you for a bit :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Another chapter after such a long time, hope y'all enjoy!

 ** _Shout Outs!:_**

 **Guest**

 **Please write gargoyles fanfic**

Planning to do that soon

 **Aloris2.0 the great**

Thank you. Well, 'cause it was there in the other story and i'm just that evil ;)

 **BraveSeeker3**

Yes!

* * *

 _After/during chapter 8_

During the fight with Shockwave

 **The dust cloud was thicker than she would have thought possible considering their ground was made of metal**. Knockout fell from her grasp as several ion shots tore through the cloud, illuminating and creating shadows, forcing her to the ground to evade the blasts. By the time she rolled over Shockwave was already advancing steadily and firing at them. She raised another shield, absorbing two of the blasts, before it started to weaken and break.

Aliena hit the ground with a pained grunt, quickly switching her arms to swords as Shockwave came with reach. He attacker her quickly, her moves quickly becoming instinctually defensive. He attacked a few more times, fist catching Aliena in her side and sent her crashing into the cliff wall.

Shockwave walked towards her, blaster raised, "You are illogical. Your Cybertronian and humans halves do not make sense. Further study is required for possible future Techno-Organic life continuation."

"What?" She breathed quietly.

Shockwave stopped in front of her. "The Techno-Organic adaptation could prove essential in re-conquering Cybertron."

Knockout groaned and Aliena spared him a half-glance.

Shockwave acted in that moment but didn't fire at her, instead he threw an Energon Prod like staff at her and fired at Knockout again. Aliena yelled in pain as the staff caught her in the leg and threw a shield around Knockout. The shot missed Knockout but not because of the shield, Shockwave had stumbled.

Aliena had raised her had the throw a shield around Knockout who lay behind Shockwave. Her optics glowed, but not their normal bright blue, they darkened into a golden glow as a beam of the same color tore into Shockwave and severed his blaster's connecting cable.

She stared at him wide optict for a moment before she ripped the staff from the ground and jammed it into his shoulder as she ran past to Knockout, dragging him to the cave.

* * *

 ** _When_** _she opened her optics, Aliena was surprised to not see the cave. Taking a moment to study her surroundings more she realized that this wasn't her mind either. Still unsure she called out, "A-3?" When she received no answer she yelled, "Optimus?"_

 _Slight panic began to fill her, this was far too real to be a dream, even a lucid dream. She looked around the space and saw space, stars burned brightly and cast only a little light on the rock that she stood on. Where the light that kept the rock and its surroundings lit was coming from was a mystery to her._

 _Taking a step forward she noticed her leg looked odd. Raising a servo she saw it was transparent. Her intakes froze as she tried to process what was happening. None of this was making sense._

 _She felt something, someone, behind her and turned only to be greeted by an angry face, one that almost put Megatron's to shame._

Aliena awoke with a shout, arms switching to blades as her spark raced. After a minute she managed to process that it was only a dream and that she was still safe in the cave. _Safe being relative_.

* * *

Takes the place of the transmission in AWNWD

 **They** arrived late, well after the kids had gone to bed, Optimus still clutched the data pad as he was deciphering. Ratchet greeted them with a tired hello before they all left for their berthrooms.

Jemina walked out the next morning, tiredly rubbing sleep from her eyes as she entered the main area. Miko was first to greet her followed by Jayce. "Hey Jack. Where's Raf?"

Jack leaned into Miko as they fought in the game before he paused it and made Miko cry protest, "He's with Tony for a bit. Should be back in a few hours."

She nodded and resumed grabbing some breakfast. Jayce ran over to Optimus as he walked up, "Optimus! When's Bee going to visit?"

Optimus smiled sadly, "We have all been quite busy as of late, though I'm sure he'll come to see you soon."

Miko popped up over the couch, "So why are you guys here then?"

"We both needed a break."

Jack glanced between him and Jemina, "Who needed it more?"

Before they could answer a Ground Bridge swirled to life as the Avengers and Loki stepped through. Jemina smiled but all their faces were serious making her smile instantly fall. "What's wrong? Did Loki…?"

Clint shook his head, "Loki's fine, for the moment."

Steve answered as he ascended the steps, voice trembling ever so slightly. "No, it's Stark, and Raf."

All faces turned to the group as Natasha turned on the TV to a global news station. A reporter lady stood at scene, a cliff it looked like, "…From what CEO and close personal, uh, friend of Tony Stark has released so far, the Mandarin attacked Stark after the brief interview he had to discuss this Mandarin."

Optimus' optics were wide, "Is Rafael and Tony safe?"

As if to answer his question the report continued, "While Ms. Potts has been confirmed as safe due to a prototype armor, Tony Stark and a young boy he has recently been seen with are still missing…"

They heard Pepper in the background shouting at an EMT, "I'm fine! I need to find Tony and Raf."

"Ma'am, you may be physically fine but-"

"But nothing! I want excavation teams inside of that house ASAP!"

Optimus turned to Ratchet, "Activate the Ground Bridge." He turned the Avengers, "Prepare to leave, we will monitor you from here."

They nodded and Jemina ran down from the platform with Miko trailing her. Optimus caught her before she reached the bottom, "Come on boss bot! It's not even a real mission!"

"Yes, but with how many humans there are present, it will be enough having the Avenger team present. Having many more could insight unnecessary attention."

Miko huffed but turned to the screens as they ran through the Bridge to the outskirts of the house where there were no people.

They ran to the still crumbling house as Steve ordered, "Natasha, Clint, keep the civilians back away from the house—its crumbling enough as it is. Thor, keep a perimeter and warn us if these, Mandarin come back. Jemina, Loki and I will check the house for either Raf or Stark."

The split up and Natasha spotted the reporters, "Please leave the premise."

The lady frowned, "Why?"

"This is now a closed investigation."

She frowned, "Ever heard of freedom of the press?"

Natasha glared, "Ever heard of what I can do to _make_ you leave?"

The camera man suddenly pointed, "Isn't that, what's his name? Thor's brother?"

The reporter's eyes widened, "Loki?"

"Yes. Now leave." Natasha borderline growled.

Clint walked over, "Look, we're handling everything now. Do us a favor and _leave_."

Her look hardened and stuck the mike at him, "What do you have to say about Loki joining the Avengers? What's the Avenger's reasoning in this?"

Clint glared, "He's _not_ a part of the team but why he's here is _none_ of your business. Leave."

Her face was hard but she put the mike away, "I'll find out why _he's_ here when he should be in jail, if not worse."

They watched her go as Clint grumbled, "Believe me, I understand."

Steve started combing through what was left of the top floor while Loki and Jemina ran down the demolished staircase. Near the bottom of the stairs the floor had disappeared and they had to jump to the other side. Loki made it without a problem as did Jemina but the floor where she stood started to crumble. As she went to step forward it gave and she fell with a shout of surprise.

Loki reached out faster than humanly possible and grabbed her before she fell too far and pulled her up. "Thanks."

He nodded, "Can't have you dying on me already."

She glanced over the side, "Oh it wouldn't have killed me, I think."

He smirked and they split up, Loki wandering further into the house while Jemina searched what was left of the lab. Several minutes later Loki yelled, "Jemina! I found Raf!"

Her heart stopped as she ran to where Loki was at, removing rubble and a fallen pillar off of the small body. "Oh no, Raf!"

She removed several smaller stones before Steve made it down and helped Loki with the wall pillar. He turned to Loki, "Is there anything you can do to help him?"

Loki knelt down next to him as they finished clearing the rubble, muttering a few healing spells. Raf stirred a bit and mumbled 'Bee' before he passed out again. Loki frowned and picked him up, depositing him into Steve's arms, "He will need more help than I can provide."

She called for Bridge and ran for the med bay.

After Ratchet took Raf Jemina switched to her bot form and stood next to Optimus as she held her brother close. Natasha and Clint left for SHIELD to try and find Tony or the Mandarin while Steve, Bruce, Thor and Loki stayed behind.

Ratchet and June came out after a few hours, "Rafael will be alright after some rest."

June nodded, "Had a pretty big gash in his head and has a broken leg but fine otherwise. He'll probably be out until morning though."

Optimus nodded, "Thank you nurse Darby."

The humans decided to sleep on the platform except for Jayce who Jemina was tucking into bed. "Will Raf be alright?" He asked, not wanting to go to sleep.

She nodded with a slightly force smile, "Yes, he'll be fine."

"What about Tony? You guys didn't find him. What if he's, he's, offlined?"

She smiled a bit more naturally, "He's not dead, there's no body. Besides, he might be old but he's stubborn."

"I don't want him or Raf to die. I don't want you or Optimus to die either. Or Bee or Arcee or-"

"Alright Jay. I don't want any of us to die either but, well that's just…"

"It's what you do now."

She sighed and hugged him, "Oh Jayce."

He gripped her sweater tightly, "Please don't leave me alone Jem, please don't. Mommy and daddy did and-"

"They didn't, didn't leave us Jayce. They-"

"I know," he sniffed, "but we're still alone."

"She laid down next to him, "Not anymore. You have Bee and Optimus, and Jack, Miko, and Ratchet."

"Ratchet's grumpy."

"So he's the grouchy uncle. Still family."

He snuggled into her, "I still don't like it when you leave."

She combed her figures through his hair, "Neither do I."

A few minutes later his breaths evened and she laid her head on top of his, following suit.

*O*

 _"_ _We are leaving the house!" Pepper yelled._

 _"_ _We don't need to leave."_

 _Raf watched them worriedly, "But Tony you just singled yourself out for a_ terrorist _group."_

 _Tony looked at him with calm eyes, "Everything will be fine Raf, this isn't the first threat I've faced before."_

 _"_ _But-"_

 _"_ _I'll be down in the lab in a minute, alright? And we'll finish working on the new prototype."_

 _Raf nodded and walked downstairs to the lab, waiting at one of the many tables before an explosion from upstairs rocked the house. He fell out of his chair as another series of explosions rocked the upstairs and made the floor concave, with another ripple the floor fell in. Raf was already running for the stairs when the upstairs floor hit the downstairs', forcing him to jump back away from the stairs to avoid being crushed._

 _With his back to the wall he could see Tony on the opposite side of the crack yelling at someone, he guessed Pepper. "Get her, I've got find Raf."_

 _"_ _I have the armor, I can-"_

 _"_ _Stop stopping," he disappeared from Raf's view, "The sooner you get out the sooner I can have my armor back._ GO _!"_

 _"_ _To-ny!" Raf yelled before he collapsed into a coughing fit from the plaster dust in the air._

 _"_ _Raf!?"_

 _"_ _I'll" he coughed, "go the, ba-ack way."_

 _"_ _What? Just, hang on kid, I'm-"_

 _Another explosion ripped through the house but not only upstairs this time, he could feel a missile hit the support beams beneath the house and the entire extended half of the house began to list and crack apart from the cliff and still secured house half. The floor beneath him sloped downward at a dangerous angle as he scrambled to gain solid footing on the other side of the house._

 _Raf yelped as a huge bullet ricocheted down and grazed his arm. He scrambled into the hallway just as another explosion hit the entire house, causing the cliff to shudder, before something heavy and metal hit the floor. "Tony!"_

 _The metal face looked up, "Raf, get out of here!"_

 _His back was pressed against the blocked door, "I can't!"_

 _Tony raised his pulsar and shot the debris allowing him to run through. He stopped to help Tony when he saw two more missiles streaking for the house and ran into the hallway more—only for them to impact with the cliff and shake the house until its support beams began to fall. One of them hitting and pinning his leg was the last thing he felt._

*O*

Jayce ran into Optimus' berthroom, panicked and out of breath. "Optimus! Optimus!"

Optimus didn't stir and Jayce began climbing up the berth until he was standing on Optimus' chest plates, sliding down to his helm, shouting the entire time, "Optimus-Optimus-Optimus!"

Vaguely aware of someone shouting his name, Optimus opened his optics to find a young human staring into one optic. He jerked slightly from shock then lightly grabbed Jayce before he fell, "Yes little one?"

"It's Jemina!" He yelled, frantically squirming to be put down. "She's, she's—just put me down!"

Optimus put Jayce down on the floor, though worried now as Jayce ran out of the room towards his own. Optimus followed quickly, not caring about the amount of noise his peeds against the floor made.

Upon entering the room he saw what had Jayce in such a panic. Jemina was tangled up in the blankets while her eyes moved rapidly under their lids, as they often did when she dreamed, while cold sweat lined her forehead. But every few moments her eyes would flutter open ever so briefly and yellowish gold light seeped out.

Activating his holoform he gently shoved Jayce out of the room before running over to her, shaking her gently at first—trying to wake her up before reaching out threw the bond to try. As soon as he connected there was a shock of energy before her eyes shot open with a small gasp as she grasped for his jacket.

"Jemina?"

"I-I'm alright, I think." She answered after a moment of reorienting herself, "That was just, just a really-"

"A what?"

She rested her head on his chest and breathed deeply, "Just my imagination I think. I dreamed about Raf and the house collapsing." She took in his worried expression and said to ease the worry, "I was nothing, its not uncommon for dreams or nightmares to follow after something like that."

He still held her, not sure what to make of the situation but decided that just holding her would suffice both of them for now.

*O*

Jayce stood outside the door which had been swung closed but didn't dare to open it yet, the sounds of multiple feet running down the hallway caught his attention. He turned to see every human in the building stopping, most had bed head and their expressions were just as wild—ranging from concern to annoyance and most a mix.

Jack was the first to speak, "Jayce, are you ok?"

He nodded mutely and pointed to the door, "It was Jemina, she was, she felt _weird_."

Steve knelt down and held his shoulders, "Weird how Jayce?"

"I-I don't know. I, just woke up and, she felt _weird_ and her eyes were glowing. And when I tried the wake her up I just kept seeing a collapsing house and-and-"

"It's alright. I take it you went and got Optimus?"

He nodded vigorously. "I didn't know what else to do."

"You did good."

Bruce looked at the door apprehensively, "Do you know what might've happened?"

The kids shook their heads while Natasha asked, "Jayce said her eyes glowed, maybe it has something to do with her powers."

Jack shook his head, "We've never seen anything like that before."

"Maybe she's developing a new one?" Clint asked.

"It's possible." Jack nodded.

Miko became giddy, bare feet pattering the metal floor lightly and she danced, "Oh, what do you think it is? Uh, what could, oh, telekinesis?!"

Jack sighed, "Miko, she doesn't have powers like that."

"Who says she can't?" Miko bit back.

"I do not believe that is what this is." Loki interrupted. He turned from the door where his hand rested, "The energy inside doesn't feel like her own."

Clint glared, "What are you, the expert of strange energies now?"

Loki looked at him with little interest, "Her energy abilities have their own signature just as anyone's magic does."

Clint went to argue, not wanting to agree with Loki in _any_ way, but Thor interrupted the impending argument, "When it comes to magic and the pertaining, my brother is the most suited to know about what it might be. If he says it's not the same, then it's not the same."

"How do we know he isn't lying?"

Loki sighed, "What would I have to gain from lying about this?"

Clint thought it over and said nothing but crossed his arms with an exhausted huff.

Jayce cracked the door open and looked at Optimus with a questioning gaze, Optimus smiled and waved him over. Jayce ran in and climbed into the bed to cuddle with his sister and Optimus as the others poked their heads in.

Steve asked quietly, "Is she alright?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes, I believe so. She claims it to just be a nightmare from today's events."

The Avenger's nodded, understanding very well what that was like. Bruce reached for the door handle, "Well then, I'm going back to bed."

* * *

Well, a bit heavier chapter. This takes place in Iron Man 3 in the MCU if you didn't know or remember :) I will hopefully have another chapter up soon, like within two weeks hopefully, but no promises :| but until then, leave a thought or review about what's happening or will happen ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all. sorry this took so long, i struggled a bit to write this chapter then IW came out and I've had to decompress from that a bit. so...yeah. Important AN at the bottom.

 ** _Shout Outs!:_**

 **Cashagon**

I know, i do too! but no worries, we'll have a fair deal of loki here ;] get more involvement of him in this chapter :)

 **Victoria1676**

Thank you so much!

 **Guest**

 **I'm going to ask one more time make a gargoyle fanfic season 2**

Don't worry it's coming out

* * *

 _After chapter 8_

* * *

Raf stirred early that morning but still didn't wake up; Jemina, however, woke up with the sun. That morning Loki found her sitting outside on the roof, watching the sunrise. He joined her and said nothing for several long minutes. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Jemina shrugged, "A nightmare."

"Do you remember using your powers?"

She shook her head as she frowned, "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

He shook his head, "No, other than giving your brother a fright."

Jemina coughed a laugh, "I guess it could have been worse."

He nodded, "Indeed. Do you remember what your nightmare was about?"

Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the purple and pink sky, "Sort of. It was about Raf and the attack." She paused like she was remembering more, "There was pain, more pain than a nightmare could produce, but like a memory's pain."

He frowned in thought before Miko came running out, "Jemina, Raf's awake!"

She jumped down, landing in her Cybertronian form, and ran inside to find Raf laying groggily on the gurney. "Raf! How're you feelin'?"

He shook a bit as June checked his head wound, "Alright, I'm alive at least. Where's Tony?"

Natasha stood next to his bed, "We're still looking. Is there _anything_ you remember about were Tony would go or what he'd planned to do?"

Raf shook his head sadly.

Steve sat on the bed, "Can you at least tell us what happened?"

"Tony just got back from visiting Happy at the hospital and when he came back Pepper was packing up saying we needed to leave after Tony gave a terrorist group his address."

Natasha frowned, "Sounds like Tony."

Raf continued, "Then while they were arguing they attacked. I tried to get out but got trapped by a beam."

Jemina's brows creased as she frowned, hugging an arm to her side. Bruce saw her change, "Jemina, are you alright?"

She shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Wait!" Raff yelled, attempting to get out of bed only to stop with a hiss as his leg throbbed and June gently push him back down, "I-I remember Tony saying something about Tennessee. There was some kind of explosion or something there he thinks is related to the, uh, Mangerine-"

"Mandarin." Clint offered.

"Yeah, that." He looked hopefully at Steve and the others.

Bruce smiled at him, "Don't worry Raf," he gestured to Natasha and Clint, "they'll head over to SHIELD and start scouring through Tennessee for him. I'm going to stop by the Tower and see if Jarvis has anything."

Thor beamed, "And Steve and I shall remain here to keep you company. I'm sure we can regale some old war stories?"

Steve laughed quietly, "Yeah, I guess we can."

Loki paled, "Please spare him."

Thor looked at him with a hurt face, "Most find them highly entertaining!"

Raf laughed softly, "It's ok, I won't mind."

"Splendid!"

After they left Jemina leaned against the railing, looking at the screen Ratchet was working on before suddenly asking, "Uh…who's tellin' Bee about this."

Miko touched her figure to her nose, "Not it."

Ratchet stopped his work, face expressionless, Jemina was sure if he could've, he would've paled.

Raf pipped up, "I can, over a vid chat or something."

Jayce beamed as he ran over to Raf's bed, waving a controller in the air, "Wanna race cars?"

He grabbed for the yellow controller, "I call Bee!"

Jayce climbed onto the bed as they started, Aja chasing the little cars as they went, yipping whenever one got close making Raf and Jayce laugh.

Jemina watched them before rubbing her temple. Optimus noticed and frowned, "Is everything alright?"

She looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just got a headache."

"Do you get them often?" He asked, concern lasing his voice.

She shrugged, "They aren't uncommon."

He nodded before offering her his hand and lifting her to his shoulder pad. "Is there something troubling you?"

"Besides the fact that Tony's missing, no."

"You wouldn't _happen_ to know where he is?"

She shook her head, "Tennessee sounds right but, no, not really. Though I think he'll be fine."

"You think?"

She sighed, "If everything stays the same, which is slightly questionable _now_ that stuff has changed but…I'm pretty sure he'll make it out alive and in, decent health at least."

Optimus nodded and turned to where Thor was retelling a battle from Vanaheim to Raf and Jayce who were both fully engaged in the story while Steve listened on, eyebrow raised in borderline disbelief—only believing it because he's _seen_ what Thor can do.

Jemina leaned against the railing and was half listening to Thor and to Miko and Jack who were debating about which Star Wars movie was better, Miko fighting for _The Force Awakens_ while Jack was saying that _Return of the Jedi_ was best, while the _Attack of the Clones_ was playing on the TV—mainly as background noise.

Loki watched the movie for about ten minutes before losing all interest, shaking his head. Jack smirked, "Defiantly _not_ one of the better ones."

"That's for sure." Miko agreed before she paused, "Hey, Cap hasn't seen these yet, why isn't he up here?"

Jemina laughed, "Because he's too infatuated with Thor's story."

They glanced over the railing to see Steve, who wore a mild look of horror at something Thor just said. Loki nodded, "Yes, he will never hear anything like it ever again."

Miko snickered, "Well, if this was one of the good ones _maybe_ I'd call him up. But...it looks like he's having too much fun."

Loki grinned, "I like you."

"Yer not bad yourself, Reindeer games."

"I take it back."

Suddenly the TV stopped and the broken TV look came up but with several interlinking circles with some kind of runes, symbols or writing in them and two x'ing swords in the center of it all.

"What the-" Miko complained.

The screen changed to bombs and people dying, Steve instantly moving to cover Jayce's eyes when it changed again, to a Middle Eastern looking man. "Mr. President, only two lessons remain and I intend to finish this before Christmas morning. Meet Thomas Richards. Good strong name, good strong job. Thomas here is an accountant for the Roskon Oil Corporation, and I'm sure he's a really good guy."

Optimus frowned as he saw the scene play out, "Miko, is this one of your movies?"

She shook her head, eyes wide.

"-in the head, live on your television in thirty seconds. Number for this telephone," he pointed to the phone sitting next to him, "is in your cellphone. Exciting isn't it, imagine how it got there? America, if your president calls me in the next half-minute, Tom lives. Go."

Optimus nearly growled, "Who is that?"

Jack answered, "The Mandarin. He came on yesterday too, not long before the attack-" he stopped as the phone on the TV rang.

The Mandarin looked at the camera and leaned over, shooting Thomas in the head.

Miko broke, "That FRAGGER! That aft sucking-"

"MIKO." Optimus boomed, disapprovement blatant in his optics.

Miko shrunk under his gaze, shoulders hunched in and eyes wide.

After a moment, to fully let the effect set in, the Mandarin spoke again, "There's only one lesson left President Elise, so runaway, hide, kiss your children goodbye because nothin', not your army, not your red-white-and-blue attack dog can save you. I'll see you soon." The image suddenly cut back to the broken screen and circles for a minute before it went back to the normal TV station.

Raf trembled on the cot while Jack held him, Optimus continued to glare at the TV for another minute before turning his attention away. Thor was visibly pale, "Well that was-"

"My thoughts." Jack nodded.

Jemina sighed as she walked down the platform and to the training room, the noises from Steve as he quickly decided to tell Raf and Jayce about one of his 'trips' during the war—faded out.

The room was silent as the lights blinked on, a low humming trying to drown out her breath. She turned when she felt Loki appear in the room, "Didn't want to hear one of Steve's escapades?"

Loki frowned distastefully, "Preferably not. Who were you planning to spar with?"

She shrugged, "No one I suppose, just practice my abilities since I really can't on Cybertron."

"Then may I offer my assistance?"

She smiled, "Sure."

They both moved into a fighting position, neither one moving for the longest minute before Jemina suddenly twirled out of the way as Loki appeared next to where she had been. He lashed out with a dagger as she raised a shield before throwing a subsonic wave his way. He shielded himself with a spell as he threw out several smaller spell-shots at her. Jemina either dodged or shielded herself from them and released a bolt of energy followed quickly by several waves of subsonics trapping Loki and nicking him in the arm before he teleported again.

He reappeared behind her and she in turn vanished while unleashing another bolt of energy to which he respectively dodged then disappeared. The spar continued for several minutes in a similar fashion, both playing the disappearing act even though the other could read their movements through abilities or magic.

At some point during the fight, Jemina had pulled out her bow and used it as well when Loki got to close—using it more as a blunt weapon/shield than a true bow before firing an arrow to drive him away. Only a few minutes later did Jemina end up thrown on her back with Loki standing over her, dagger to her chest.

"You did well, lasted longer than our last fight."

She smirked, "You aren't exactly getting out of this pain free either."

Loki's eyes widened as he felt a slight poke in his back were Jemina held an arrow between a crack in his armor. He retracted his arm and sheathed the dagger as he offered her a hand up. "I must say I didn't expect that of you."

"What, we fought like, once? No twice. Both times I was pretty much just trying to run so…" She shrugged, "Kinda surprised myself too."

He frowned, "Yes…we should do back to the main room to see if they've found anything on Stark."

"Yeah, I wanna see how Raf's doing"

Loki eyed Jemina curiously, "Jemina, do you remember what you dreamed about last night?"

"Just an imagining about what happened to Raf during the attack." She said softly, "It's really nothing."

"Maybe."

They entered the main room to find everyone glued to the TV as a newsman talked about a recent terrorist attack while footage played in the background. As she neared the top she saw Iron Man catch several falling people, slowing them enough so he could safely drop them in the water.

Natasha's voice came over the comm. system after the clip stopped playing, "Just before the attack Tony called the Vice President, warning them about the attack."

"He obviously didn't call in time." Steve thought aloud.

Clint voice broke through, "Actually, he did. Ten minutes before take-off."

Bruce rubbed his eyes, "So what are you saying, the VP has a hand in this?"

"We're checking into that now." Natasha answered.

Steve nodded, "Keep us updated."

The connection ended but the room remained silent.

* * *

 **Aliena** sat against Optimus as he worked on decoding the Iacon file and watched Jayce and Jack play around. Jayce was holding a cardboard sword with a pirate hat while Jack was sporting a 'Phaser' which was actually just a stand for one of Jayce's other toys but looked close enough so… Jayce squealed as Jack suddenly caught him, crying out about something with extra lives and still has two left while Jack carried him up to the human area.

She shook her helm at her brother's antics.

The base was fairly quiet today, Miko and Raf were home while all the Avengers were out dealing with Tony and the Mandarin's mess. Raf was still shaken up over the ordeal and Tony was currently in a hospital for various injuries but both would be alright.

Aliena rested her helm on Optimus' shoulder, closing her optics and enjoying the peace. She had almost fallen into recharge when Optimus intaked sharply. "By the Allspark."

Her helm shot up to see the file finally decoded and her optics widened, "Oh. My…Gosh."

* * *

Now that I've left a cliffy :) on to important news.

I'll be working on the next instalment of my Gargoyles fic-I will be Your Everything next so i will _hopefully_ post that next before another chapter her or in AWNWD

so, tots, great. See y'all in another story/chap :)


End file.
